Weekly Visits
by Her Pretty Smile
Summary: {slight AU} When Monkey D. Luffy finally achieves his dream of becoming the Pirate King, an unexpected event occurs, causing the Strawhat crew to break up unwillingly. After some time, though, they are back together again. That is, except for one... — LuNa.
1. Prologue

**Weekly Visits**  
by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Synopsis:** When Monkey D. Luffy finally achieves his dream of becoming the Pirate King, an unexpected event occurs, causing the Strawhat crew to break. LuNa.

**Warning:** Unbeta-ed; may contain mistakes or any of the sort.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece. Oda Eiichiro owns it.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

I want you to know

That it doesn't matter

Where we take this road

Someone's gotta go

And I want you to know

You couldn't have loved me better

But I want you to move on

So I'm already gone

—_Already Gone_ by _Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

A HAND STRETCHES OUT, catching the falling snowflakes in its palm. The cold breeze sweeps by in a gentle motion, blowing a few strands of his dark hair away from his face.

"Is this the place?" he asks, turning his head towards his companion.

"Yeah, this is Aria Island, all right," the one-eyed swordsman grunts, shifting uncomfortably in his thick, thick jacket and scarf. "I can see the midnight sun from here."

"Aria Island is known for its forever nighttime state and for the unusual, rare optical phenomena that occur here," a tall woman with long, raven-black hair says. "According to some townspeople over there, the house should be far ahead straight."

"All right. Let's go, then."

With determination and hope in their steps, they walk towards their destination.

—

SHE SEES THEM JUST as she finishes her gardening.

Driven by a strange, compelling force, she drops her basket and strides over to the figures slowly, but then halts at the third step.

He nears her, and she can now see him clearly.

She is frozen to her spot, unable to comprehend the reason why. She feels the magnetic presence of the stranger, and at the same time she is struck with a sense of déjà vu. Just _who_ is he? Why does he seem so familiar and... warm?

He does not look like any of the other men she met. He has dark, dark hair, messy and falling over his face, giving him a somewhat roughish, attractive look. He is looking at her with half-lidded onyx eyes, and his mouth is curved upwards the smallest bit, as if he is glad to see her but is holding himself back in a wary manner. His attire, which consists of a long black coat with white front buttons and black boots, suits him so well that it makes her breath catch in her throat.

He is only an inch away from her when his smile turns soft and stretches a little bit wider. "Nami..." he says, relief and happiness colouring his tone. "I've finally found you."

She blinks, surprised. "...How—How do you know my name?"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **My first ever One Piece fic. Hope you guys think it's interesting! ^_^


	2. 1

A snowflake dances on the palm of her hand as she looks up at the sky in wonder. The trees surrounding the village are covered with a white heap, and the ground below is a bit rough yet at the same time soft to step on.

While walking, she leaves footprints in her wake. She keeps searching around subtly, not giving away any unnecessary emotion.

"Oiii! Nami!"

She stops in her tracks and whips her head towards the source of the voice, grinning brightly when she sees who it is.

"_Captain_! You came again!" she exclaims in delight, sauntering over to him while carrying several snowflakes in her hands.

"Eh, stop calling me that," Luffy tells her sheepishly, scratching the back of his head in mild embarrassment. "I'm not—" He freezes just for a brief moment as he tries feebly to swallow the words in due to guilt and shock. "—...a captain."

She does not notice his lingering pause and tension in the air and merely chirps, "But you _are_ a captain of a crew. I saw your ship."

His eyes go wide in surprise. "Wait... _What_? You've seen my ship?"

She nods. "Yes..." Her features soften into a serene expression. "It's very beautiful."

A lump in his throat instantly forms and he tries to hopelessly swallow it back. "..._Nami_," he breathes out, his voice uncharacteristically feather-light.

She looks at him, puzzled. "Yes...?"

"I... never mind. So you still don't remember anything about your past?" he asks eagerly, quick to change the subject.

Nami looks at him in mild confusion before mentally shrugging it off. "No, captain. I do not. But what does it matter?"

As he looks at her in shock, she skips around the forest gaily, looking merry as she tries to catch some snowflakes with her tongue. Then, after being successful in a few tries, she turns to him, still grinning that wide, innocent smile. A smile which she never wore before.

"Come on, captain! Join me!" Her voice is almost childlike.

Almost not like Nami.

Luffy swallows. This is what Nami would have been had it not been for her terrible childhood and upbringing. Then is it not unfair of him to try to make her remember her horrible past? Isn't he just being cruel?

Robin and the others had told him strictly to take it slow. Seeing that Nami has amnesia but no information as to what type of amnesia it is, it had been decided that it is best not to rush things lest they want her brain to go into overdrive.

Luffy is trying his best. But now his resolve is slowly crumbling.

Can he bear to lose her so she can be happy...?

"Captain?" Nami walks up to him with a worried look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"...Nami," he says after a moment, gauging her with an intense stare.

She blinks at his sudden change of mood.

"If you were to choose between your dream and your current happiness, what would you pick?"

She sees that his eyes are serious.

And she smiles.

"That's simple. I'd choose my dream."

**tbc**


	3. 2

**note** : thank you for your continued support! I love building up the suspense! Enjoy another chapter. :)

**notice** : the length of the chapters are going to be consistently short, but I will try my best to update frequently.

* * *

THE TENTH TIME LUFFY comes to visit, Nami is ecstatic. She has found a sewing kit while cleaning the house and can not wait to try it out.

"_Captain_!" she calls out as he is drawing near. Even from a distance, she can clearly see the perpetual grin adorning his boyish features, something which is clearly contagious.

"Oiii, Nami!" Luffy exclaims happily, his black trench coat flapping eagerly from behind as he approaches who is once his navigator. "Whatcha got there?"

Inwardly pleased at his curiosity, Nami gives a shy smile. Luffy still can not completely grasp the concept of this uncharacteristic behaviour coming from Nami, the woman who had always hit him for emptying the fridge and for eating all of her tangerines. She was the woman who had really scary, sharp teeth when she got mad, and she was also the woman who had a big heart, even going so far as to sacrifice her _whole_ life—especially childhood—just to save her village from a dictator.

Luffy still cannot decide if he wants her to remember or not. But she is happy here, and he is happy spending time with her, so he chooses to go with the flow, just like he always does.

"Um, Captain? Will it be okay if I fix your hat for you?" Nami asks, sounding somewhat hesitant. "It looks a little worn."

Luffy freezes for only the briefest of moments before he gives an easy grin. "Sure! Gee, thanks, Nami!" Without further ado, he takes off his treasured straw hat and gives it to her.

Nami's face brightens. "Oh, thank you, Captain! I was worried for a second there since I know that this hat is precious to you and you won't let anyone touch it…"

"Nah, it's all right. If it's with you, I ain't worried at all!" Luffy says with a carefree tone.

As he watches her walk off back to her house, Luffy cannot help but give a sad smile. Nami is the first person he has ever given his hat to. That first time, he was driven by the sight of her heart-wrenching tears and the flow of blood gushing out of her shoulder. He had wanted her to trust him, so, to make her believe, he gave his trust to her in the form of his personal treasure and made a vow to help her, even at the risk of his own life.

Because she has become connected to him; that moment when she burned her own hands even though she did not have to save him, a bond began to form, and it is still growing much more each day.

Since then, he has given his trust to her from time to time, and she has always taken care of it. She has never disappointed nor broken his trust. That is the reason why he would always gladly give it to her.

But wait—something isn't right…

How does she know that the hat is precious to him? He has never told it to her before…

The excruciatingly slow grinding of the wheels in his brain comes to a halt.

"_Nami_!" he calles out, his heart beating in excitement and hope as he runs after her in haste. "Nami! _Do you remember now_?!"

**tbc**


	4. 3

**note** : aw! Thank you _so_ much for the pleasant reviews. I don't deserve such patience! :-D This chapter was actually supposed to be posted yesterday on my birthday, but I didn't have the chance to connect to the internet. What with a late-night dismissal from class and then an awfully early class by the next day...

Enjoy! :)

* * *

"I DON'T REMEMBER," NAMI says apologetically, peering almost hesitantly at the woman's form. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be, Nami," Robin tells her reassuringly, yet a hint of disappointment clouds her features. "But can I ask how it's going?"

Nami's face scrunches up in thought; she looks so innocent and adorable that it makes Robin's heart twist. What on earth is she _doing_? What on earth are _they_ doing? They should just leave Nami alone…

Oh, but they miss her. They miss her _so_ much…

They are _family_, after all.

"Well, I can remember some small things…" Nami speaks up, looking thoughtful. "I remember holding a dagger. The blade was stained with blood. I think… it was _my_ blood. Then, in the next scene, I was holding a pen and drawing. I don't know what I was drawing. A map, maybe?" She laughs, her voice sounding like twinkling bells. "But that's all impossible. I don't have any daggers, and I don't have the materials to draw maps. Although it _is_ my dream…"

Nami looks wistful at that last sentence, causing Robin to bite her lip. The older woman remembers Luffy telling them that Nami would much rather be out in the world exploring her dream than to stay holed up in a village. But if they help her, what would happen if her memories come back? What would happen if she remembers Arlong?

What would happen if she realizes that her happy life here is no more than a fleeting dream?

Robin can still remember that fateful day, the day when they finally found One Piece. One Piece was, in fact, not there. But it was there. One Piece was not a treasure; it was the _adventure_. It was the _challenge_. It was the _victory_.

But it was then that _everything_ went wrong.

Nami was not the only one who broke out of the group that day. _All_ of them had suffered. And it took a long time to find each other again…

"Robin?" Nami speaks up, worry lacing her tone. "Are you okay? You're sweating."

Robin forces a smile. "I am all right, Nami."

Nami frowns, but lets it go. Robin thinks that that is the end of that, but Nami suddenly asks a question that makes her freeze.

The former navigator's voice is clear and firm, a hint of her former self.

"Robin… what happened?"

It is then that Robin realizes that she would have to tell her everything.

**tbc**


	5. 4

IT DOES NOT SURPRISE Robin in the slightest. Nami _is_ an intelligent woman. She knows some things that even Robin doesn't know about.

So it is inevitable that she would ask why. She would, of course, notice _why_ Luffy and Robin always visit her weekly (_weekly_ because the crew are hesitant about bringing up her bad memories if they are always around) and occasionally ask if she remembers anything (out of slight, desperate hope that clings to a thread).

Also, the others, especially _Zoro_, do not want to see her yet.

_Not yet._

"You were the Captain's navigator," Robin tells her quietly.

Nami smiles wistfully. "I thought as much. Luffy wasn't exactly subtle about it."

Robin gives a slight chuckle. "That's our Captain for you."

Nami giggles, then her expression eventually becomes serious. "Hey, Robin… did something… bad happen to me? Is it why I don't remember anything?"

Robin swallows. "Yes," she replies.

_This is it._

"I… really don't know how to say this to you, Nami…" Robin begins, her eyes growing teary by the second.

The younger woman's eyes widen in shock. "H–Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying all of a sudden?"

"We never expected it… _All_ of us never expected the price of One Piece…" Robin replies, her expression dazed.

Nami listens closely, somewhat captivated by the dramatic interlude.

Robin suddenly looks at her and gingerly holds her shoulders, causing Nami to jolt slightly at the immediate touch. Robin's grip is gentle, however, and the older woman looks like she wants to hug her.

"Nami…" Robin says slowly. "_…you were the first to die._"

* * *

**tbc**

* * *

**note**_ : _**y**es, I know One Piece is actually a thing… but I made it out to be kind of a complicated treasure here in my story for the sake of the plot. XD Actually, this tidbit is the reason why this is slight AU.

Thank you for continuing to read this! :) I really like hearing your opinions about this story. If there's something wrong or something I need to improve on, don't hesitate to tell me. I would love to make this worthwhile of your time. ^^ I'm sorry if it's super short, but I had to end it right here. It's exam week right now, so the next update will probably be on Monday or Tuesday at most. :)

Next chapter will not contain much Nami. It will be a short visit into a particular someone's mind about what happened back then. Basically, it will contain more and more hints. Good luck guessing! :) I predict that this story will end at twenty-four short chapters, so we still have a long way to go.


	6. 5

**note** _:_ luffy-centric and a little like a filler.

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE?" LUFFY wonders aloud, his wide, narrowed eyes darting around the area. It's ironic, the way the sky glows so brilliantly in this particular night. The stretch of nighttime overhead is filled with sprays of stars, some of them falling and most of them twinkling with exaggerated brightness.

"_Nami_!" Luffy calls out yet again, a desperate undertone to his voice. This can't be happening. Not after she now knows the truth.

She can't have gone. He _can't_ lose her again.

Not _this_ time.

Heaving mouthfuls of breaths, Luffy continues to navigate his way through the island. He does not fear having to search the whole land, because his crew is also looking for her. Even _Zoro_, regardless of his sense of direction.

What happened to his _nakama_ had been terrible. It had been like the price they had to pay due to chasing after the biggest treasure in the world, and at the same time it felt like a test. As to what test it is, Luffy does not know yet, and he does not care.

He is the Pirate King now.

However, they still haven't _fully_ acquired One Piece.

Luffy's eyes tear up as he remembers his first mate, Zoro. Zoro had been so,_ so _brave. The cook, Sanji, had been like a different person. Franky, Brook, and Chopper… they were _so_ pitiful… Robin's blood on his hands and Usopp's severed hand lying beside him…

Nami's tears because of him… _Damn it_, he had promised to never make her cry.

His precious straw hat… flying with the wind… and then caught by bruised hands…

"Nami…" Luffy suddenly feels his knees go weak and he collapses, his tears staining the ground and hbits of dirt clinging onto his trench coat. "Nami… _you can't die on us again_…!"

Nearby, a woman with hair the colour of tangerines look up at the sky, wishing that a meteor would strike her down.

She is so selfish and cruel. _Why_ does it _have_ to be _her_, of all people?

_Why_ does it have to be _her_, who _still_ can't remember anything?

**tbc**


	7. 6

"YOU'RE GONNA CATCH A cold if you keep on sitting there like that."

The gruff tone of voice snaps Nami out of her misery, and she immediately turns around to see a broad man with hair a similar shade of lime.

Dried blood cakes his other eye.

Nami swallows.

The man sighs and takes off his heavy jacket. Then, before he stands by her side, he drapes the material over her shoulders, causing her shivering to die down gradually.

"Thank you…" Nami says, dumbfounded. "Um, are you–…"

"Luffy and Robin told us everything." He closes his one good eye. "You don't need to say that you don't remember me."

"You're Zoro, aren't you?"

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't a guess."

"Yes… Robin told me everything." Nami involuntary lets out a choked sob. "Zoro, I…"

"Stop," he interrupts brusquely. Then, when he continues, his tone is considerably softer. "I'm sorry, Nami. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't do anything but attempt to—"

"No, _stop_." Nami, in tears, quickly hugs him. "It's not your fault. It _never_ was."

Zoro flinches at the touch; the Nami back then would never, _over her dead body_, give affection to _him_, of all people, _voluntarily_.

But _this_ Nami… she's different, and uncomfortably so.

But her touch is… so _warm_…

Has she always been this warm?

Or have they failed to see it because of her strong, independent personality?

So Zoro lets it go this time and allows her to touch him.

It would probably be the last time she'll ever hug him like this again.

"I'm sorry…" he whispers uncharacteristically, his tears flowing out as well.

What he did to her was unforgivable.

But she forgives him.

And he loves her for that.

As Nami holds him, she still feels a stab of guilt for not remembering him—_them_—still, but now, she feels content.

The people she had cared about should never feel this remorseful.

As the moment nearly comes to a stop, she fails to remember that it is actually the first time he has softly called her by her name.

* * *

**tbc**

* * *

**note** _:_ **a** bit of ZoNa friendship to clear some more things up. Hope you liked the cheesy scene. ^^ Oh, and about the last part... Well, from what I've read so far, Zoro never really calls her Nami, and when he does, he does it rarely. Well, that and he has never really said it in a caring tone. Er, I think. Uh, this is a slight AU anyway! Hahaha

[BTW, Zoro only loves her as a nakama. Don't worry, I didn't forget that this is a LuNa fic. Nami just needs to develop a bit more before we get into the real romance part. _Warning_: slow pacing.]


	8. 7

**note**_ :_ a light chapter at last! Enjoy! :)

**warning**_ :_ something cheesy ahead o.o

* * *

"NAMI'S OKAY?" LUFFY BREATHES out, his body sagging in relief.

"It's great that you found her, Zoro!" Usopp exclaims. "Where is she?!"

"Yeah! We wanna see nee-chan now!" Franky pipes in.

Sanji's face relaxes out of pure relief, but can't find it in himself to think about seeing the navigator right now.

Not yet...

Zoro closes his good eye. "...You can't see her."

There is silence.

And then almost all of the crew burst.

"_Whaaat_?! Why not?" Usopp demands.

"I really miss Nami..." Chopper cries.

"Yohoho! This has grown quite complicated, indeed!" Brook muses.

Franky steps up, his expression serious. "Hey, we wanna apologize to her, too..."

Before Zoro can counter to that, Sanji moves towards him, partially facing Franky.

"She doesn't remember anything yet, Franky," he tells the shipwright solemnly. "We have to give Nami-san more time..."

Luffy watches with melancholic eyes at Sanji as the latter's tears begin to form.

"You're all so brave... I can't even muster the courage to face her... Not after what I did...! Not after I betrayed her so mercilessly!" He then turns to his captain, bowing before him remorsefully. "_Luffy_! I'm so sorry!"

"Sanji..." Luffy forces himself to smile widely, reassuringly. "C'mon! It's okay! I'm all right, and Nami's all right! You and Zoro have already said sorry too much that it's all I ever hear about!"

Sanji swallows. "Still..."

Zoro stands up. "We can't let ourselves get tortured because of what happened. What matters is that we make it up to each other... for a lifetime."

Sanji stares at him for a moment before straightening himself, his eyes narrowed in determination. "You're right. I have to atone for my sins..."

"Sanji. Zoro." Luffy walks up to them and places an arm around their shoulders, finally finding it in himself to grin genuinely. "You're my friends. That's never gonna change!"

Zoro stiffens for a moment before finally breaking down and sobbing.

Sanji can't even stop the tears that fall freely on their own.

"You've both continually beaten yourselves up for weeks now," Robin tells them gently. "But nobody here has ever blamed you. And I am sure that Nami doesn't, either."

"..._Thank you_," Sanji chokes out. "Thank you _so _much, all of you..."

"I've already talked to her," Zoro says quietly, calming down eventually. "It's going to be your turn tomorrow."

"..._Tomorrow_?" Sanji echoes.

"Uh huh!" Luffy grins. "We're gonna go to her _everyday_ now. I've decided that we're gonna make her remember us."

"Nee-chan _was_ at her happiest when she was with us," Franky agrees.

Usopp nods, grinning as well. "If she remembers, then we're gonna be there for her!"

"_Always_!" Chopper adds merrily.

"Yohoho! I'm excited to see Nami-san's panties now!" Brook hums excitedly.

Suddenly a leg kicks him straight on the head, rendering the skeleton flat on the ground.

"What was that, you pervert?" Sanji's dark face looms over him.

"_You're_ a pervert, too!"

"_Shut up_!"

Luffy laughs, throwing his hat in the air. "_No more weekly visits_!"

* * *

**tbc**


End file.
